


What is hair pulling?

by Cuilchan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem is weak, Domesticity, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, M/M, Seto discovers his massive hair pulling kink, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, complimentary Jeopardy puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuilchan/pseuds/Cuilchan
Summary: Sometimes Friday nights are Jeopardy nights, takeaway nights, and hair pulling nights.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	What is hair pulling?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoRoUrBoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRoUrBoat/gifts).



> Written for the “Dark Pride of Dimensions” Valentine’s Day Mini-Exchange. Happy Valentine’s! Enjoy!

Friday night is takeaway night at the Kaiba mansion. Friday night, since Atem has started dating Seto, has also become Jeopardy night.  _ To improve your English vocabulary _ , is what Seto says when they initially started, but watching the quiz quickly translates to Seto, Mokuba, and Atem sitting on the gigantic sofa, eating pizza, and dunking on the unknowing contestants. While Atem has initially been puzzled by the whole practice of answering a question with a question, watching the show quickly becomes something more intimate, something that warms Atem’s heart. It’s watching the two Kaiba brothers compete on who knows the most random facts while wagering reports or business Skype calls with Pegasus. It’s Atem going on endless rants on how restrictive the questions on Ancient Egypt are. It’s the unity, the domesticity, the overall mundaneness of it all.

When Mokuba leaves for university, both Atem and Seto are a little heartbroken, but they won’t ever admit it to anyone;  _ maybe  _ -and just maybe!- only to each other, if the night is dark and quiet enough. They still do their takeaway Jeopardy nights though. They’re equally as heart-warming, with Seto nestled on Atem’s chest, both of them sprawled on the massive sofa. One of the categories tonight it’s  _ Let’s Play Chess _ , and Atem is already chuckling and bracing for impact. The contestants seem to be avoiding the category until they inevitably have to deal with it, which doesn’t bode well for their overall knowledge of chess.  _ Oh, Seto is going to destroy them and Atem can’t wait _ .

“ _ A tactic via which one piece attacks two opposing ones is called this, like a common dining utensil”  _

Seto scoffs and rolls his eyes. “What is a fork?”

The contestants on TV, however, do not reply. “ _ Really _ ? Come on now!”

Atem chuckles, as he threads his fingers through Seto’s hair, distractedly.

The contestants try the category again, and the host jovially reads:

_ “Trading a knight or bishop for one of these more valuable pieces is known as winning the exchange.” _

The contestant buzzes in and hesitantly asks _ “What is a Queen?” _

Seto scoffs again, even more outraged. “Oh my god, what is a rook?” Atem massages Seto’s scalp, patiently, with a quiet smile on his lips.

“ _ If an Identical position occurs three times in a game, a player may claim this result, then go kiss his sister.” _

“What is a—”

“Draw!” Atem helpfully provides, and Seto nods.

“Fucking thank you, Atem. At least somebody else knows.” 

As he says this, the host sarcastically comments:

_ “We’re doing well in chess, aren’t we?” _

Seto laughs. “Goddamn fucking awful; what a disgrace!”

Atem scratches behind Seto’s ear and he can feel him shiver. “Oh darling, not everybody can be a dashing CEO who won against the Chess World Champion at the tender age of ten.”

“Not in that order!” Seto protests, but it soon becomes weak when Atem involuntarily pulls at one of his strands.  _ Oh? _ Atem thinks he might be onto something. He tries again, this time more deliberately, gently tugging Seto’s hair. If he wasn’t paying any attention to it, he wouldn’t notice how Seto’s breath just  _ hitched _ there, but he notices, and this new knowledge is  _ thrilling _ . He can feel a shiver gently running down his back at this newfound power.

“Seto, honey?” Atem purrs.

Seto hums, but his response dies barely out of his lips because Atem is pulling his hair again so he gasps and shivers. Atem can never get tired of a sight like that. Seto has never been loud when it came to sex and expressing his arousal, so every little sound he could get Seto to make would go always and without fail straight to Atem’s cock. He enjoys distilling Seto’s pleasure, watching him break down and  _ beg _ , all pretty, mouth gently disclosed and the phantom of a pink tongue occasionally darting to wet his lips.

He tugs Seto’s hair with the same pressure he used before but for a longer time and Seto’s body just melts down, as he nuzzles Atem’s chest. He can feel Seto’s breath through the cotton of his shirt. Warm and needy pants assault his covered skin and Atem can already feel the goosebump forming.

“Oh my god you’re so  _ fucking hot _ .” Atem whispers as he gives Seto’s hair another confident tug, which leaves Seto breathless.

“Please, keep doing that, that feels amazing.” Seto moans, pulling away from Atem’s grasp so that he could feel once again the pull on his hair. Atem can’t resist. He needs to have him; he needs to take everything he can, and he needs to do it  _ now _ .

Yanking Seto’s hair so that his head is pushed against the sofa’s cushion, Atem climbs on top of Seto, his knees dipping in the soft pillows at each side of his lover’s thighs. Atem gives in and crashes his lips against Seto’s, still grasping and pulling at his hair. He feels Seto shiver under him, a choked, muffled sound escaping his lips as Atem pulls, and pulls, and pulls. His tongue is warm inside Seto’s mouth, searching, eager for the spot that will make Seto moan into him. Atem pushes his weight down on the sofa, already feeling incredibly restricted in his clothes as he pins Seto’s hips under him with his own weight. The kiss is hungry; Atem doesn’t want to leave those deliciously red lips unless he absolutely has to and he’s gasping for breath in the nook of Seto’s neck. He darts his tongue out and licks the soft skin there and Seto’s lips quiver as the taller man loses his breath once again. He travels upwards, leaving a hot trail of kisses in his wake until his lips brush Seto’s jaw and then his earlobe and Seto  _ whimpers _ . Atem can feel his knees give in at the sound. He captures Seto’s ear inside his mouth and just moans because Seto is absolutely delicious like this. Seto’s hands find Atem’s ass and squeeze. Atem can feel his head spin, the thoughts inside his mind losing lucid detail and his body yearning and focusing only on the hot and yielding man under him.

“I want you so much it hurts.” Atem gasps, and his hips start grinding on Seto’s.

“I’m yours to take.” Seto moans, resting his forehead on Atem’s for a second, catching his breath. “And for the love of god, keep pulling my hair, Atem.” Seto’s teeth are grazing Atem’s lips and his hands push Atem closer to him.

“How much can I pull?” Atem purrs, his fingernails gently tracing the nape of Seto’s neck.

“ _ Oh _ you can  _ pull _ .” Seto replies, guiding Atem’s hands back into his hair. “When you think it’s too much, do a little bit more.”

“Let me know if it’s too much.” Atem pleads, gently tugging the strands. Seto rests his forehead against Atem’s, as gentle as he can. He closes his eyes for a second and takes a slow, controlled breath.

“I don’t break easily, Atem.”

“Oh, I know…” Atem bites his lower lip. “And it’s fucking hot.”

Seto’s throat makes a guttural noise as Atem devours his lips again, drenching himself in the wanton sounds they both make. Both of Atem’s hands start pulling at Seto’s hair. He uses the same gentle strength he has used at the start and Seto hums. He threads his fingers through Seto’s hair and Seto’s breath hitches every time they encounter a knot which Atem pushes through. His hands go down to scrape Seto’s neck as he shivers.

Seto is a vision. He’s pliant under Atem’s fingers, holding on to the pull of his hands as if his life depends on it. Every time Atem’s touch softens, Seto is chasing it away tilting his head so that the pull on his hair remains just the right amount of painful. He can feel both their lengths tent through their trousers and while Atem would kill for some friction right about now, he wants to take this slow and turn Seto into a whimpering mess under him. Seto wants a nice challenge, Atem knows, and he has never denied him one. He only needs to measure the extent of his control over him. He grasps Seto’s strands at the base, fully, pulling his lover’s head left and right to see if Seto would follow. Predictably, Seto follows him just enough while trying to resist so that his hair would be pulled more.  _ You can take me, but make it worth my while _ , huh? Atem is happy to oblige.

“So _eager_ , so _impatient_. I want to hear you.” He whispers into Seto’s ear, closing the shell into his mouth again and giving it a good, wet suck. Seto shakes and whimpers under him, his neck tilting towards Atem as if trying to shield himself from the obscene sound while still succumbing under it. Atem feels dizzy at the sight, drunk on the noises that Seto is so obediently making for him right when he asks. He loves making a display of his lover, knowing that this little show is _only_ _his_ to see. Nobody else gets to see Seto like this. Atem can feel his cock twitch, as if in acknowledgement to his thoughts.

“ _ Beautiful _ .” He murmurs and this time Atem’s hands are gentler. His fingers gently scrape his scalp, occasionally using his fingernails as lightly as possible. Seto mourns the loss of the pull with a moan, but the gentle scraping makes him tremble. He loves to keep Seto on his toes, to keep him guessing, unsure of what comes next but achingly eager to find out. It makes this thrilling, exciting, and it makes him  _ yearn _ , it makes him  _ want _ so much more. It makes him feel  _ alive _ . He digs his nails into Seto’s scalp, only for a moment, swiftly resuming the lightest of touches afterwards.

“Atem,  _ please _ ,” Seto groans, pushing his hips up impatiently. Atem roughly grasps Seto’s hair in his fist and pulls, hard, until Seto is whimpering.

He can feel his mouth go dry at the sound.

“God, you could come from this alone, couldn’t you?”

Atem’s voice is so hoarse and low that he can hardly recognise it as his own. He yanks Seto’s hair again when his lover doesn’t respond. A sound chokes in Seto’s throat as he pants.

“Yes, yes,  _ oh god _ , yes!”

Seto’s eyes flutter open and when he looks up to him, Atem has to focus very carefully not to lose it all in an instant. Seto’s chest is rising and falling quickly, his lips are kissed and swollen, the flush on his cheeks has spread to his neck and exquisitely hides under the white of his shirt, and the blue in his eyes has almost completely given in to the black of his desire.

“Fuck, I’m going to make you scream so hard.” Atem moans, as he pulls Seto’s hair with both hands. The sound Seto makes in response is so primal and guttural that it tips Atem to the point of no return. He clashes their lips together as he’s sucking, kissing, and biting, while he pulls Seto’s hair and grinds his hips into him. It’s not slow as he has originally planned, but it’s needy, desperate, and full of  _ want _ . Bet it on Seto to make him lose any inch of reason in favour of the tight heat of his mouth.

His fingernails dig in Seto’s scalp, as he keeps pulling his hair.

“You’re going to be really good for me, aren’t you?” Atem groans, thrusting his hips against Seto’s and moaning at the pure bliss the sensation sends down his spine.

“Y-yes–  _ please _ —” Seto’s voice comes in rushed pants, as his nails dig into Atem’s ass. Atem roars as his hips keep thrusting into his lover’s, the rhythm steadily building up towards their climax. The harsh breaths, the whimpering, the rustle of the fabric, the sofa creaking under the weight of their movement all seem to collapse in one single moment, when Atem’s vision blurs and he comes, pulling his lover’s hair one last time as he does so, Seto’s name a prayer on his lips.

It takes a couple of minutes before Atem realises his head is resting in the crook of Seto’s neck and he’s shielding his eyes from the light. He tries to straighten himself, but his arms give out immediately when he attempts it.

“Fuck.”

“Hmm.” Seto hums in agreement. He looks equally spent, his long limbs just loose and rubbery on the couch.

“Did you–?” Atem croaks, and his voice breaks before he can finish the sentence.

“Oh, yes.” Seto smirks. “Right when you pulled my hair as you were coming.”

He looks down at their still fully clothed bodies and Atem laughs.

“We didn’t even–”

“I know.” It’s Seto’s turn to chuckle, low and deep, barely a shake of shoulders. It makes Atem’s heart miss a beat.

__

_ “The answer there… Daily double.” _

Atem only just computes in the voice of the host from the TV and he realises that they never really turned the show off; he must look really startled because Seto laughs.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he saw us.” He nods to the host.

Atem giggles, playfully pushing Seto’s shoulder.

“I’ll take  _ Seto’s newly discovered kink _ for a thousand, please. No need to ask the question, the answer is  _ What is hair pulling _ ?”

“I’d give you that one thousand dollars any day of the week.” 

Atem cups Seto’s cheeks and places tiny kisses all over his lover’s face, leaving his lips for last. Seto has the smallest, quietest smile at the adorable display of affection. Atem gives him a small, quick peck on his lips, and his heart flutters again.

“It’s not  _ that  _ kind of relationship.”

“True. Would you like to take the category  _ Join me in the shower _ for 600?”

“A  _ Daily Double _ ?” Atem laughs. “Guess I’ll have to make that a true Daily Double then.”

Atem loves his Friday nights with Seto. He loves the domesticity, the banter, the affection, the love, and yes, also the improbable Jeopardy innuendoes. If this is what  _ family _ means, Atem will gladly stick around for it. If being alive is what makes your chest feel so warm, he will fight every shadow for one more laugh bubbling out of Seto’s lips. And honestly? The hair pulling is only a bonus.


End file.
